


Finding Honey

by Mistress_of_Undertail



Series: All About Honey [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Hopping Shenanigans, AU of AU, Angst, Couch Sex, Fellcest - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Fontcest, Little Plot Little Porn, Lots and lots of flirting XD, M/M, Oral Sex, Prequel, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, US Papyrus is not okay, Voyeurism, but he's doing his best, honeymustard - Freeform, lots of cameos, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: Papyrus wakes up to find his world merged with another, nearly identical to his own.Which he's cool with, no problem...except for one thing....Where's Sans?





	Finding Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Eating Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10592232)
> 
> This fic was a commission for the lovely Sapphire-Sphinx, who wanted a sequel to her first commission! She is lovely and all my thanks to her for her support! <3

 

It was snowing.

The fact that flecks of frozen water were falling from the sky wasn’t special on its own, especially in the middle of Snowdin Forest. No, what was interesting was that Papyrus was laying on his back in the snow with no memory of how he got there.

Papyrus shivered as snowflakes floated down into his eye socket, melting against the back of his skull. He didn’t move, not really feeling up to it. This was probably just some bizarre new Reset and nothing he needed to get worked up about. Or at least, it wouldn’t do him much good. Going with the flow of whatever the hell life threw at him has worked so far. Why stop now?

Still, it was weird.

For the most part, Papyrus barely recognized a Reset when one happened. It was more of a conclusion he came up with using old, outdated equipment and his intuition. He never woke up in a place without remembering how he got there. This was different.

 Something new, a sign that maybe life could be fun and meaningful again.

It was kind of exciting...if he were optimistic.

After all, he was a "glass half full" kind of guy. Or at least he tried to be.

Regardless, no amount optimism could ease the icy chill of melting snow seeping into the back of his jacket.  Besides, he needed  to find Sans and get a sense of the new timeline. The thought of finding his brother was enough motivation to get him to sit up. He shook off the snow from his shoulders, taking a moment to reorient himself.

He was in a empty clearing, probably a mile or so west of Snowdin Town.

It felt strange.

Even though nothing was out of place, the trees felt…different somehow. It was like deja vu, like he had only dreamed of this place, or had been here before in the distant past, or actually never been there at all and yet still had the feeling that he knew this place. It was very interesting and the science-nerd side of him wanted to explore it further.

But first thing first.

Where was Sans?

 

**~**

 

After roaming the forest for a while, it was becoming very clear that something wasn't right.

For one, there were too many people around. While Snowdin was a moderately popular area, and becoming even more so as overpopulation continued to be a problem, the habitable area was still relatively small. But as he left the clearing, heading east, he passed by several monsters he didn’t recognize. A few looked familiar, but weren't friendly in the least. They gave him menacing glares and a few even threatened him.

"What are YOU looking at, chump?!"

Papyrus ignored them and took a shortcut to Sans' sentry station, feeling uneasy. He knew how to avoid trouble, but his brother was just a little too eager to make a friend.

When he reappeared, he spotted someone about his brother's size, leaning over the barely held together cardboard box that he himself had found for his brother when he asked for help with making his sentry station. He recognized the back of his skull instantly, though not the black jacket he was wearing.

"Hey, bro. ...What's with the weird getup?" Papyrus dropped a hand on his brother's shoulder beside the fur-lined hood lined that was attached to the new jacket. Did he find it at the dump? "And what are you looking f-"

He was cut off as not only did the monster in front of him spun out of his grip, revealing that he was most definitely NOT his brother, but simultaneously threw a bone construct at him that hovered in mid air, dangerously close to Papyrus' neck.

There was an awkward moment as they both stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. The Sans lookalike blinked and finally lowered his hand, dispelling his attack.

"Whoa, my bad," he said with a voice Papyrus simultaneously felt he's heard before and actually never heard before in his life, similar to that strange feeling of deja vu from earlier. "Are you suicidal or somethin? Don't jump up on me like that, or anyone for that matter, unless you wanna get your head cut off."

Papyrus blinked, gradually calming his racing soul. He had almost reached for his own magic, hand pointed towards the ground. "Oh. Sorry. Thought you were someone else."

The shorter skeleton was eyeing him curiously, red rimmed sockets running over him from skull to feet. "Funny. I thought me and my bro were the only skeletons in Snowdin..."

"...Huh. Interesting. I was about to say the same thing." Papyrus felt that strange feeling again. "...When did you get here?"

The other skeleton arched a brow bone. "What are you talking about? I've always been here. When did YOU get here?"

"Hmmm... Okay, something,” Papyrus said, glancing around him. “…is definitely weird going on. Something…bone chilling.”

The stranger snickered. “Yeah. Bone rattling, even.” He continued to stare at him. "You know, you look a lot like my brother. You haven't happened to see him? As tall as you, but with a better fashion sense?"

Papyrus fought control over the edges of his mouth. Now was not the time to grin. "Nope. ...You know, it's funny you say that because you look exactly like MY brother, except with worse posture."

"Ouch." The shorter skeleton gripped his shirt, pretending to be shot. "Attacking my lack of spinal support. Such a low blow, bro."

Papyrus chuckled. He couldn't help it. "Well, you are like two inches off the ground. What other kind of blows can I deal?"

The stranger smirked and the light from the nearest street lamp glinted off his gold tooth. "Oh, I'm sure you can manage something if you got on your knees.”

Papyrus blinked, not expecting him to be that bold. He called his bluff.

"Actually, you seem to be the better height for that sort of thing," he teased and ran with it. "Maybe put your mouth where my dick is."

The other skeleton burst into laughter. "Oh, I like you! But I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that, sweets."

"Yeah, I actually need to head off too," Papyrus said, actually relieved since he wasn't actually being serious. He was just playing around...right? Sex with a stranger you just met, out in the open... He shivered at the thought, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant.  "I need to find my brother."

"Do you have your phone on you?" The stranger pulled out his own. "Gimme your number and I'll give you a call I ever see my straight backed copy anywhere."

Papyrus scoffed, but thought that was a good idea and took down his number, giving him his own.

"What's your name, by the way?" Papyrus asked as the stranger started walking away.

"Names already? Before dinner?"  the stranger laughed and Papyrus wondered if the guy could just be serious for one second. The shorter skeleton waved, still walking with his back towards Papyrus as he answered. "It's Sans. Sans the skeleton. See ya around, honey."

Then he was gone, like he had never existed.

Everything seemed to freeze, the name piercing Papyrus' soul like a jagged piece of ice. True, his brother didn’t know how to do shortcuts, but it was a rare ability invented by their father. Only he had the ability. So how...?

The feeling of deja vu got worse. It was hard to breathe for a moment.

Was he losing his mind?

Papyrus closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, holding it in his soul for ten seconds, then slowly let it out.

Welp.

No point in worrying about it now. Just go with it.

It’ll all make sense eventually. Or not!

Either way…

He REALLY needed to find Sans.

 

**~**

 

It didn’t make sense.

In fact, it made less and less sense the closer Papyrus got to town. It wasn’t just him having deja vu. Either that, or he was having a serious case of double vision. Several monsters, some he recognized, some he didn't, were staring apprehensively and with open confusion at their mirror-copy opposite. The differences were mainly in subtle details in appearance and personality, but either everyone had a lost identical twin stolen at birth that decided to return all at the same time during a mysterious blackout, or something really, really bizarre was going on.

And Sans was still nowhere to be found.

“Oh Goodness,” Snowdrake’s mother came up to him, feathers ruffled with worry. “A familiar face. …Have you seen Snowy? I can’t seem to find him anywhere. He was right at my side, and then everything went black and when I woke up, he was gone!”

“Calm down,” Papyrus said gently. “I’m sure he’s somewhere. Have you asked Chilldrake? I’m sure he is with him.”

She shook her head, bits of ice flaking off. “I found him, but he was too busy dealing with another monster that looked identical to him, but wanted to pick a fight. Papyrus, what is going on?”

“I’m…not sure,” he answered, unable to come up with a joke to put her at ease. “I can’t find Sans either. But I’m sure they’re both fine. I’ll keep a look out, okay?”

She didn’t seem even a little relieved, but nodded. “Thank you. I’ll keep a look out for your brother as well.”

“Thanks.”

Papyrus left her, marching into Snowdin Town with increasing dread. The town itself was the most crowded he has ever seen it, especially around the town square. Monsters he had never seen before gawked at the Gyftrot tree as if it never seeing anything like it before in their life. They seemed absolutely bewildered, on edge, and completely out of place. Again and again, Papyrus noticed the doubles which seemed to be the most consistent thing in this Timeline. Already, he was beginning to form a suspicion as to what might have happened.

He didn’t bother trying to push his way through the throng of monsters. He took a quick shortcut to the front door of his house, both in the hopes of finding Sans already there or maybe going into his lab to see if any of his old equipment could shine a light on what was happening. As he turned the doorknob, he imagined finding Sans waiting for him, overly excited and happy to see him.

The worst he expected to find was that the house was empty.

What he didn’t expect to find was a copy of himself, standing in front of the television with a scarred eye turned towards him, narrowed with hostility.

It wasn’t like Papyrus looked in the mirror very often and even then, there were obvious differences between him and the monster standing in his living room. This monster, tall and with impeccable posture, was wearing a strange form-fitting black leather outfit with a blood red cape wrapped around his neck. It was something Papyrus might catch his brother wearing if it weren’t for color scheme, and something he himself wouldn’t be caught dead in.

Despite the differences and the scar, the face was the same. They stood facing each other six feet apart as the T.V. played in the background. It was airing some strange news broadcast run by a robot he had never seen before.

_“-But no need to worry Uglies and Beastlies, all ten of you that are currently watching. You now have me, Mettaton, to find the cause of this baffling Underground-wide occurrence…”_

The name of the robot, the oddity that it was the same name of the ghost he knew living in Waterfall, barely registered as he continued to stare slack jawed at the double-ganger standing in front of him. He should have expected this. After everything he had seen so far, it made sense. The other skeleton with the same name and appearance of his brother, and the doubles all over Snowdin, it made sense that he would run into his own copy.

Even with that obvious conclusion, nothing could have prepared him for the actual experience.

“Who…are you?” his copy asked warily, his gloved hands closing into fists at his sides.

Even the voice sounded eerily familiar, but not quite. It wasn’t like he had heard his own voice from this perspective before. It sounded…off.

His own voice? The world began to sway, but he did his best to hide it, especially from this menacing look-a-like.

“Heh, my bad,” he heard himself say. “Wrong house.”

He turned to leave and his foot barely touched the snow on the other side of the threshold when something grabbed his upper arm. Papyrus struggled on reflex, yanking his arm back, but it was pointless. Turning his head to see what had got him, his disorientation just got worse.

“Where do you think you’re going?” said the strange off-putting voice, even more disturbing up close. “You can hardly stand.”

“Let me go,” Papyrus hissed as he struggled to keep his knees from wobbling. “I have to find Sans!”

“Hmph.” The other Papyrus dragged him back inside and over to the sofa, where he threw him as easily as an over-sized rag doll.

“STAY,” the stranger barked, pointing a finger directly between his eye sockets when Papyrus made a pathetic attempt to get back up. “You’re not well. Sit. Relax. Sans will return eventually, so stop fussing and show some respect!”

“I can’t. I have to…”

But the other him stopped listening.

After giving him a pointed glare, the copy left to the kitchen as if he had lived there for years, which was probably true. The realization made Papyrus’ head spin. It was one thing to have theories and inklings about parallel universes, but to be actually face with the actual thing? The implications were monumental. What happened to cause this? Was this currently his universe or another’s? Or have both universes been drawn so close to each other that both realities were bleeding through the fabric that divided them?

And more importantly…

Where was his brother?!

Papyrus pushed himself off the couch as noiselessly as possible to keep his duplicate from noticing. It was easier than expected, the sounds of his movements cloaked by the incredible racket coming from the kitchen. Papyrus' legs were still shaky and he couldn’t focus enough to reach his magic. If only he could make it outside, take a breather, gather himself and resume his search. Once he found Sans, he could find some way to his lab, or maybe head to the lab in Hotland. Hopefully, he could find Undyne and get her help in figuring this out.

And how to reverse it.

He opened the door and blinked as he was faced with a familiar wide grin, as white as snow save for the one gold tooth.

“Didn’t ya hear the boss?” the skeleton that had introduced himself as Sans said, blocking the way. “You should sit down before you hurt yourself. We’ll find your dashingly good looking brother when you’re done being in shock.”

“How…can you be so calm?” Papyrus heard himself say, staring into what was obviously his brother, and so obviously not. His personality didn’t match either, probably the starkest difference between them. If anything, this Sans was more like himself…when he wasn’t having a nervous breakdown, anyway.

Other Sans shrugged and grabbed Papyrus’ elbow with surprising gentleness. “Well, I was a little weirded out too…at first, and would probably be in the same state as you…if I hadn’t found my bro.”

They sat down on the couch in front of the television. Papyrus rubbed his face with one hand, the other clutching at his shirt. “I just…don’t understand what’s going on. …Not that I’m not used to the feeling, it’s just…”

“You’ve never not known what was going on with your bro,” his brother’s double explained. “That’ll fuck you up. I know, cause it would fuck me up.”

Papyrus blinked and wondered if maybe he had made the wrong assumption. Was this Sans his brother’s duplicate, or his own?

He glanced at other skeleton, who laughed at what must have been his bewildered expression.

“Okay, you got me. I also have more information about what is going on than you,” he said. “That helps too.”

“What information?”

“I’ve been researching parallel universes with the Royal Scientist in my universe for a few months before all this went down,” he explained.

Papyrus frowned. “With Undyne?” He loved her and she was a brilliant monster, but no way did she have the genius to crack the theory on parallel universes, especially when she still believed a cartoon show could exist as one of them.

Not Sans shook his head, looking more serious than Papyrus had seen him look since they meet.“No. …You know who I’m talking about.”

“Who?..." Then it clicked. "Oh... But…!”

“Our timelines are out of whack," he explained. " _He’s_ still alive in mine when this happened, or well…he may be dead now. Huh, what happens when a reality where you’re dead combines with one where you’re still alive?”

Papyrus stared at this other Sans and realized the intense deja vu and the feeling that his world was spinning had finally stopped. This Sans…was nothing like his brother. But if they were parallel opposites, then why were they so different? “…I don’t get it. How do you know so much about my world?”

“I told you," he explained with noticeable smugness. "We were studying other universes. Yours was one of the ones we knew the most about. I’ll give you the whole gist later, but check it out… Looks like they are finally figuring it out.”

"Sans" nodded towards the television.

_“Now on to, not one, but TWO Royal Scientists to deliver their findings on the situation! And it better be good, or I may have to slice some throats to keep our disgusting eight viewers entertained!”_

Papyrus turned his head towards the TV as the camera switched over to two monsters sitting behind a table covered in papers and a large computer. He felt immense relief at the sight of the Undyne he knew,  familiar and beloved face in an otherwise new and strange world.

Beside her, however, was…

“Wait…is that…Alphys?” he asked, staring at the yellow lizard in the lab coat, dark-tinted glasses obscuring her eyes as she kept them glued to the computer screen.

“Yup.” Sans' double shrugged. “I’ll explain all the differences between our worlds later.”

 _“Um. …I…Um…”_ Undyne glanced nervously between the camera and Alphys, her blue cheeks glowing violet. _“It…I-It appears…that…p-parallel universes are r-real! And that…um…they have…seemed to have merged…”_

Not Alphys handed Undyne a piece of paper without looking away from the computer and seemed completely uninterested in the camera.

 _“Oh! Y-Yes!”_ Undyne grabbed the paper with visibly shaking hands. _“D-Don’t be alarmed! But y-you all may have noticed…a-an increase in our population! A-and duplicates! W-Well you see…”_

As Undyne began to ramble about the science and numbers and the possibility that Kissy Cutie may actually be real now, Papyrus' duplicate returned, shoving a plate of steaming spaghetti in his face. He set it down on Papyrus' lap, the pasta spilling a little over the sides.

“Eat!” his copy ordered, looking down at him with obvious disgust. “Your HP is pathetic! How did you manage to survive this long is beyond me!”

Papyrus blinked, and the feeling of deja vu returned. He glanced up what was supposed to be another version of himself and instead saw traces of his brother. His soul throbbed.

“Better do as he says,” his not-brother said, nudging him with an elbow. “And he’s right. You’d probably be dust by now if I hadn’t stopped you at the door.”

Papyrus thought that was an exaggeration, but wasn’t going to waste time arguing. He slowly shoved the sour tasting spaghetti into his mouth, chewing as the cook turned towards the broadcast.

His double scowled. “I DON’T GET IT!”

Sans' clone grinned. “It means everyone has a clone now, boss. Double the fun, if you get what I mean.”

The taller skeleton turned, arching a brow down at his brother. “…Oh. …So he IS a clone of me. I was wondering where he got his IMMENSELY good looks from. I was worried he was doing a horrible job at impersonating me to trick you.”

“Like that would work on me,” not Sans said, snickering. “But yeah, it’s nothing to worry about. Don’t sweat it.”

The taller skeleton looked thoughtful for a moment. “…But then that means there’s another you out there somewhere?”

“Probably.”

“…We should find them. For reasons.”

Papyrus watched the new Sans glance at his brother, the expression in his eye sockets not quite matching his smirk. “Heh. Sure, boss. For _reasons._ ”

For some reason, Papyrus wasn’t entirely relieved by their collective concern for his missing brother.

 

On the contrary...

 

 

*******

“I’m s-sorry, Papyrus…” Undyne flipped through the stack of paperwork in her hands. “W-We’ve monitored the cameras for weeks now. T-there’s still no s-signs of Sans anywhere.”

“Waste of resources, if you ask me,” the other Alphys - Papyrus decided to call her “Specs” - mumbled under her breath from where she sat in front of her computer, flipping through camera feeds.

Undyne shot her with an untypical glare, one Papyrus had only seen when someone was making fun of Alphys, _her_ Alphys anyway. “No one asked.”

Specs scoffed, as if Undyne wasn’t worth the time to even look in her direction, bringing a mug of coffee to her mouth. Papyrus had been around her enough to know that her smugness was mostly a bluff. But he also got the feeling that you wouldn’t want to corner her in a dark alley and expect to leave unscathed. She didn’t seem to have a moral code of any sort. Then again, that pretty much described 90% of the monsters from the other universe.

He sighed, leaning his chin on the back of the computer chair he was sitting on backwards, gripping the seat. “But you don’t have cameras everywhere, do you?”

“N-No. True,” Undyne said, but he could hear the unspoken ‘But’. “…Papyrus, how about you head on home? Alphys is still searching with her team. The better Alphys, I mean,” she added, her voice taking on a slight edge. “We’ll l-let you know immediately if we learn anything new.”

Papyrus sighed, getting to his feet. He got the impression that Specs wanted to say something smart, but wisely refrained, keeping her eyes on the computer as if no one else was in the room.

“I guess you’re right,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, ignoring the twisting in his nonexistent gut. “Call me immediately if you do, okay?”

“O-Of course!”

 

**~**

 

  
Papyrus took the long way back to Snowdin, needing some time before he went back to the home that no longer felt like his. It wasn’t even his new roommates. It seemed the universes didn’t replace each other, but simply…merged. There were similarities - the T.V. and couch were in the correct places and the wallpaper was the same color. But there were differences as well. The sink was at the correct height and on the right of the fridge, instead of the left. His room was on the wrong side of the house as well, though the inside seemed exactly how he left it, a barren mess. (Though when the other Sans looked inside, he had said it was rearranged differently.)

They had decided he’d keep his room and the brothers would stay his brother’s. Papyrus didn’t exactly like the idea of them being in there - as if his Sans was never coming back - but they wouldn’t let him sleep on the couch. The other Papyrus would literally throw him into his room whenever he caught him sleeping there.

Life was strange.

Even when it seemed to be completely and irreversibly changed, it kept going.

Everyone adapted.

Some of it was actually a good thing. There had been a shaky moment where it looked like the King Asgore from the other world was about to stage a coup on their Queen Toriel, but the violent monarch quickly changed his tune when he met with her. That was the power of their queen, or maybe it was something else. Needless to say, despite the rocky start, they got along great. Even the Royal Scientists and most of the habitants of the Underground made friends - or “alliances” as the monsters from the other realm liked to put it - rather quickly.

Well, most.

His Alphys and the new, violent, Undyne were still ready to kill each other at any given moment. Luckily, they had enough respect for their respective leader to hold back.

Gradually, things settled down. “The Event” was decided to be a good thing and its date to become an official holiday. In the Underground, where there was so little to celebrate - and even more so in the other Universe it seemed- the decision was met with immense approval from both sides of the population. There were still hundreds of monsters missing, including _his_ Sans, but life kept moving forward.

At least it did for everyone else.

Papyrus blinked at his front door, the red and green fairy lights splashing color over its wooden surface. He barely recalled the walk there from Hotland, lost in his thoughts. He looked down the road towards the rest of town. Snowdin Town had definitely found both a rise and fall in population since the incident, but everyone was happy…sort of.

The monsters from the other universe just had an interesting way of expressing their emotions.

Even the good ones.

Sighing, Papyrus finally turned the knob and pushed it open.

“About time!”

Papyrus blinked, jumping slightly as the not quite familiar voice barked at him. Undyne from the other universe was as far removed from the Undyne he knew as the new Sans was to his own. Even after months since the Event, it was still unsettling.

The Co-Captain of the Royal Guard strode towards him, back straight as she glared her only working eye down at him as if he were a bug she desperately wanted to squish under the steel heel of her boot. The other Papyrus was standing by the kitchen door behind her, watching them both carefully.

“I usually don’t waste my time on monsters who don’t respect mine,” she growled. “So I’ll make this quick. The search is over.”

Papyrus’ soul froze. “You found him?”

“No. But it’s been long enough,” she said and his soul dropped like a stone. He must have failed to hide it well. She rolled her eye with obvious disgust. “Oh, stop it. Don’t act like your brother is the only one that has gone missing. They probably ended up under a waterfall or fell off a cliff during the merge. Unlucky. Get over it.”

It was a strong possibility.

In fact, piles of dust had been found all over the Underground in dangerous, usually unpopulated areas. His Alphys had reassured him that none of them could have been identified as Sans, judging by the articles of clothing left behind around the piles. Still, he knew she was just being kind and that this version of Undyne was probably more likely right.

Despite that fact, Papyrus couldn’t quite accept it.

Not yet.

“Is Alphys giving up too?” he asked, keeping his voice as even as possible.

Undyne scoffed, crossing her arms over her black plated armor. “It doesn’t matter if she is or isn’t. This is an order from the king and queen. BOTH of them. We’ve spent enough monsterpower on this fruitless search. We have more important things to put our focus and energy on, like our rise to the surface! We now have enough potential soldiers to fill TWO armies. This has been a gift, a turn of good fortune for our kind after decades of suffering! I'm not about to waste it on the dead.”

“Missing,” Papyrus corrected softly.

“Tch. Whatever suits you.”

She brushed past him, shoving her shoulder into his as she walked out the door.

Papyrus kept his face void of emotion, well aware that his double was still quietly watching him. If it was one thing he learned since he’s known him, it was that him being quiet was not a good sign.

“Shut the door,” his new housemate barked, breaking the silence. “You’re letting the snow in!”

Papyrus didn’t even hesitate, closing the door with a snap.  "So...what's for dinner?"

"Hmph. Like you'll eat it." His edgier counterpart walked over to him, still staring at him right in the sockets. It was unnerving, but Papyrus knew he'd regret it if he lowered his gaze. "Undyne said the other Captain, your Alphys, will continue searching for as long as she's breathing, so don't worry so much. Undyne hates it, but she won't interfere."

Papyrus blinked and arched a brow bone. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you look like you needed to hear it."

Somehow, pity from this version of himself left a sour taste in his mouth. He forced a carefree grin on his face. "I'm fine."

The other Papyrus scoffed and turned back towards the kitchen.

Papyrus glanced around the house. "Where's your brother?"

"Working. ...Or Grillby's. Either way, not here."

Papyrus frowned. "Why aren't you with him?"

"Because someone has to keep an eye on you."

Papyrus swallowed a frustrated groan. "We've been living under the same roof for three months, and you still don't trust me?"

His red eyed double glanced wordlessly over his shoulder, then shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen. The loud, violent noise of him making dinner filled the house and Papyrus sighed, sinking into the couch, only half wondering what the hell that look meant.

The other half of his attention wondered if maybe Alphys should just give up. Move on with her life. There will most likely be a reset anyway, bringing everything back to how it was before the merge. This new reality with his new housemates would just become a bizarre, half forgotten dream.

He had already searched every inch that he could reach of the Underground. Sans was nowhere to be found. It was hopeless. Maybe he really should tell Alphys to let it go.

Tell her he was fine.

His thoughts soon wandered to the machine under the house.

To the Core.

To the old Royal Scientist.

Gaster's version from the other universe had disappeared as well. Only the skeletons living in this house knew he ever even existed. Now there were two Royal Scientists. Two Captains of the Royal Guard. Two Monarchs. Two Papyruses, even.

But only one Sans.

Something cold and wet suddenly touched the side of his face and Papyrus jumped to the other side of the couch. "AH!?"

He stared into the eyes of a panting little, white dog. He recognized it immediately as the canine that visited them often, much to his brother's annoyance. It was being held up by the gold-toothed Sans, a grin plastered across his face.

"Good. You're alive," he said with that strange echo of familiarity in his voice. Even after three months, the sound made Papyrus' soul ache. "You looked pretty out of it. By the way, is this yours? Think he'll make a tasty meal?"

Papyrus knew two things with absolute certainty.

One, that dog wasn't in any real danger. Despite how both his housemates acted, they weren't actually the diehard killers they pretended to be. Oh, yes, they had the potential to be violent (especially the one in front of him who had such a high level of violence, it was palpable), but they weren't cruel for the sake of it.

And two.... they were worried about him.

Could his life sink any lower?

“SANS! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THAT FILTHY THING OUTSIDE!” his scarred double scolded, poking his head from the kitchen. “IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO GET HIM OUT! AND YOU JUST BRING HIM RIGHT BACK IN! UNBELIEVABLE!”

“Oh, come on, boss. Don’t be like that” "Sans" dropped the dog to the floor, which made a beeline straight for the kitchen. “See! He likes you.”

“MORE LIKE HE LIKES MY BONES! GO AWAY YOU MANGY PIECE OF-!” He kicked, but the dog was too quick, dancing around his legs before grabbing a bone from under the sink and jumping out the window.

The gold toothed Sans chuckled. “Well, can you really blame him?” His eyes roamed his brother’s lower backside and legs. “You are quite the _bone-ty_.”

The edges of the taller skeleton’s mouth twitched. “SANS! I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! NO PUNS THAT AREN’T ACTUALLY WORDS!

“Heh. Sorry, _boss._ ”

Papyrus watched them with a mix of jealousy and amusement. It was moments like these where it was very difficult to believe they were  copies of himself and his own brother. This was where the differences were most sharp in contrast. Sure, he teased his brother endlessly, but never like this. Even when he wanted to. He had some decency left.

He watched as the other Sans slid his hand around the other Papyrus' waist, fingers playing against the edge of the leather belt. “But you have to admit, that dog has good taste in bones…”

The taller skeleton seemed unfazed. “HMPH. DOWN BOY! DINNER IS ALMOST READY. YOU BETTER GET WASHED AND READY BEFORE IT GETS COLD OR SO HELP ME YOU’RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!”

Not for the first time, Papyrus wondered if his counterpart actually enjoyed his brother's attention. He couldn’t. That would be…

In the months he had been around them, the flirting had mostly been one sided from not Sans, who just seems to be unable to NOT flirt with all breathing creatures within his vicinity. Hell, even Papyrus continued teasing with him now and again. It was a welcome distraction honestly. But now, Papyrus wondered if maybe something was actually going on here.

But, no…

This Papyrus was simply a more uptight version of his Sans, just in another body. And there was no way his brother would ever accept something that... _wrong._

No matter how messed up his housemate’s universe had been, that was just too much.

“WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!”

Papyrus blinked out of his thoughts to catch his double’s piercing stare. "Sans" must have taken a short cut to the shower, leaving them alone for a moment. He found himself smirking despite himself. “You do have some lovely bones, if I do say so myself. And I would know, since they're mine.”

The look on the other’s face was worth his own rush of warm embarrassment. The scarred version of himself blushed faintly, eyelights wide with surprise. Papyrus had caught him completely off guard. It was immensely gratifying.

His edgier double recovered quickly, scowling at either Papyrus or himself for getting so visibly flustered. “STARS, YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS MY BROTHER! WHY DON’T YOU GET A JOB OR SOMETHING, YOU **_LAZY BONES_**!”

Papyrus flinched, the nickname cutting him surprisingly deep. What made it worse was that his stubbornly proud double had noticed and remorse flickered on his expression, cracking his arrogant mask. Papyrus really didn’t want to talk about it, so before anything could be said, he got to his feet.

“Actually, you’re right. I’ll go do that right now. Don’t wait up on me. See ya, edge.”

He took a shortcut directly into his locked bedroom. It was dark and quiet. His soul was hammering in his chest, the sound deafening in his skull.

_“BROTHER! HAVE YOU BEEN NAPPING ALL NIGHT AGAIN?! YOU LAZY BONES! HAVE SOME AMBITION!”_

_“JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE, BROTHER! WHEN I BECOME A ROYAL GUARD, EVERYONE WILL FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGE MY GREATNESS! MYEH HEH HEH!”_

Papyrus fell to his knees,  the carpet absorbing the sound. He pressed a fist to his sternum, his soul trembling, the terrible ache becoming an excruciating pain.

_“COME ON BROTHER. WE HAVE A HUMAN TO CATCH! WE NEED TO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES! WE MUST ALWAYS BE READY!”_

_“LOOK! LOOK, BROTHER! LOOK WHAT SANTA GOT FOR ME LAST NIGHT! WOWIE!”_

_“I, THE GREAT SANS, WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN AND BE POPULAR, POPULAR, POPULAR!”_

Hot tears ran down Papyrus' face as he curled up on the floor.

_“WOWIE! A REAL BATTLE BODY! THANK YOU, PAPYRUS! WITH THIS, MY GREATNESS WILL SURELY BE ACKNOWLEDGED AT LAST!”_

_“BROTHER, PICK UP THAT SOCK! ...DON’T JUST STAND THERE, GO TAKE IT SOMEWHERE. THAT’S JUST TWO INCHES FROM WHERE IT WAS ...OH FORGET IT!”_

_“OH PAPYRUS, WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT ME, YOUR AMAZING, WONDERFUL, LOVABLE BROTHER, SANS? EH?”_

“...Sans… Sans, please,” he whispered to the empty room, voice cracking. “...Please….come back. Come back...please...”

In the quiet darkness of his room, for the first time in three months, Papyrus let himself fall apart, sobbing quietly into the carpet. He cried, and cried, and cried until every bone in his body ached.

He didn't care about the sound he made, didn't care who heard, unable to control himself as he called out again and again for his brother to return to him.

But it didn't matter.

 

...Nobody came.

 

 

  


~

 

 

 

  
Papyrus woke to stiff, aching bones, curled awkwardly on his bedroom floor. Judging by the lack of light from the street lamp outside, it must have been late, having slept for hours. He pushed himself back to his feet with a groan, magical joints popping back into place, one by one,  as he stretched.

He felt… gross.

Sighing, he crossed the room to his bedroom door and poked his head outside. The rest of the house was dark and quiet, the soft ticking of the living room clock the only sound to be heard. Papyrus’ soul growled with hunger. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

Knowing his double, there had to be some food waiting for him in the kitchen. He stepped outside only for his foot to hit something solid with a soft clink. A plate of spaghetti sat on the floor right outside his door with a glass of room temperature milk standing beside it.

 _Ask and you shall receive._ Papyrus felt the edges of his mouth break into the slightest of smiles.

It was something his brother would have done.

His smile faded at the thought, though he didn’t cringe. It didn’t even hurt to think about Sans anymore. He felt hollow and empty. It was pointless to think about him now. Instead, he directed his thoughts to the present moment.

Were the other two asleep? Just how late was it?

Faintly, Papyrus could make out whispered voices under the ticking of the downstairs clock. They were in the living room…in the dark?

Curious, Papyrus found himself stepping over his cold meal and down the hall, glancing over the railing as he quietly headed towards the stairs. He froze at the top landing, peering down through the gloom.  The fairy lights filtered through the front door window, casting shadows and a shifting, multicolored glow over the couch.

“Sans…stop teasing…”

Sans.... No, he couldn't keep using that name. Not now. Papyrus grasped for the first word he could come up with and took notice of the singular difference between his brother and his parallel universe copy; the color of his magic.

Red was on his knees in front of his brother, who sat on the couch. His pants were open.

"What has gotten into you tonight?” his double whispered, the usual edge to his voice gone.

Edge…that was a good name for him.

Red raised his eyes up towards his brother and Papyrus shifted away from the railing, just enough to keep himself from being spotted, but still able to watch.

He couldn’t look away.

Red’s mouth was open, eye-lights shining with a tenderness Papyrus has never seen before, dragging his tongue along Edge’s length, lingering at the tip. The glow of their combined magic left nothing to Papyrus’ imagination, allowing him to see everything.  

Edge let out a soft, pleasured sigh, stroking his slender fingers over Red’s skull, hips arching slightly off the couch.

Never to deny his brother anything for very long, Red finally wrapped his mouth around him, rubbing him against the magical coating inside his jaw. The act earned him a deep, satisfied moan. Lust in his gaze, Red lowered his entire skull over his brother’s lap, taking his entire length down his throat.  

Papyrus had to swallow a sound at the sight of it, something warm coiling below his waist. He sunk down to sit on the second step of the staircase, watching them through the bars of the railing.

Edge groaned, mouth shut tight to keep it quiet. He rolled his hips off the couch and deeper down his brother’s throat. Red took him with an ease that made Papyrus’ soul pound. Slowly, deliberately, Red moved his head, up and down, taking in his brother’s entire cock again and again with quiet, wet gasps. The sound went straight to Papyrus’ groin. He was barely conscious of his own throbbing cock, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene.

“Fuck…Sans…” Edge’s voice was heavy with pleasure and something else, something usually absent in his words with anyone else, doing anything else. “Enough.”

He pushed Red off him with obvious reluctance, pulling his brother to his feet and tugging at his shorts. “Take these off.”

Red let him do as he pleased, sliding his arms around his brother’s shoulders. “Sure, thing boss-!”

The word ended with a sharp gasp, Red’s head falling back as Edge buried his face against his neck. Papyrus realized with a rush of heat that Edge had bit him, hard, and Red was enjoying it, panting like a dog as his eyes glazed over. Edge kept his mouth latched to his neck, hands dropping Red’s shorts to his ankles, before sliding one between his thighs, earning him a low moan.

“Pa…Paps…” Red whispered, hips pushing into his brother’s touch. Even from the odd angle, Papyrus could see the light formed at Red’s pelvis, around Edge’s fingers. “Oh, fuck, I’m so wet. Paps, please…”

Edge kissed him and Red met him fully, their mouths locked. Papyrus watched their tongues twirling together through the gaps of their jaws. Edge yanked off the rest of Red’s clothes, a hand gliding over slender ribs, then down his spine, his touch slow and purposeful. Red seemed to melt under all the attention, body pliant and willing.  Edge’s fingers returned between his legs and Papyrus watched as they easily slid inside, something wet and luminescent sliding down Red’s thigh.

“Please…Paps…” Red panted against his brother’s mouth. “Papyrus…”

His voice had lost its low, rough tone, becoming something higher, more desperate as Edge’s fingers moved. They slipped in and out, fast then slow, and then fast again, and Red was losing his composure.

“Paps…Papy, please…”

God, saying his name like that, he sounded…sounded like…

“Fuck me,” Red begged. “Please, P-papy…”

Papyrus found his hand sliding into his shorts, stroking his aching erection. He focused on their voices, barely able to see them now as Edge switched their positions, pushing his brother against the couch.

This way, it was like…it sounded like…

Edge didn’t say another word, kissing Red as he lifted his hips. His brother wrapped his legs around his waist, tugging eagerly. But Edge didn’t rush, taking his time, carefully reaching between them where Papyrus couldn’t see. It wasn’t until Edge thrust forward and Sans let out a sharp, broken cry that Papyrus realized he had positioned himself.

Edge was only wearing a white tank, his jeans having been pushed down to the top of his thighs. Papyrus could only make out the top and down the back of his skull as Edge leaned over his brother, groaning as they moved together. Red was mostly hidden by the couch, but Papyrus could hear him clearly, breathy moans and whines as his brother gave him what he wanted.

It looked like…it sounded like…

Papyrus swallowed another groan as he stroked himself in earnest. He pushed down his shorts and matched their pace by the noises. Edge’s cock sliding in and out of Red’s cunt, a wet slap with each thrust. The younger brother fucking the older.

It was so filthy.

It was so hot.  

Red's fingers slid down the back of Edge's neck, tugging him closer. Papyrus imagined Edge kissing Red - his mouth, his jaw, his clavicle, then back to his neck, biting down as Red gave another sharp gasp. The couch’s rhythmic creaking sped up as Edge fucked his own brother.

His brother.

His lover.

_Sans._

**_Fuck!_ **

Papyrus’ cries were muffled against his fist as he came into his hand. Judging by the sounds from the couch, the other two were too occupied to notice. They obviously had more experience than him, more stamina, still far from their climax.

In a receding haze, Papyrus kept watching Edge’s hips as they rolled into Red, more tender than Papyrus would have expected from him. Edge took his brother’s hand, pinning it against the top of the couch, fingers tightly interlocked.

“Papyrus,” Red moaned. “God, Paps…”

“…Don’t you ever leave me,” Edge whispered, Papyrus barely catching it over all the sounds they were making. “Don’t, don’t you dare, don’t, don’t you ever…”

Papyrus’ soul, warm with waning lust, was hit with a hot rush of shame. Edge’s voice was full of something vulnerable, something almost broken. Papyrus felt disgusting being witness to such a thing, invading their privacy, an unwanted guest.

Red didn’t appear shocked by his brother’s display of weakness. He pulled himself off the couch, wrapping his free arm around his brother, entwined as close as physically possible.

“Never, P-Paps. Mmm...N-Never. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sans…”

“It’s okay. I’m…mmm…I’m right here, P-papy. I’ll always be right here. I…I promise. _Always_.”

With that voice, saying those words…

Papyrus couldn’t take it. He slipped back up the hallway as their soft spoken vows dissolved into moans, the pace of their lovemaking picking up again. He found himself not heading for his room where his meal waited. His hunger forgotten, Papyrus escaped outside to the second floor patio.

The cold air washed over him like a bath. He leaned against the railing and took deep, gulping breaths of the freezing air around him. Trembling, he dug into his pockets until he found his cigarettes and lighter. Lighting one with shaking hands, he took the first long drag and stared up into the sky.

 

 

It was snowing.

 

 

 

~

 

“It’s fine, Alphys,” Papyrus said for what felt like the hundredth time. “I understand. …I know you haven’t given up. Me either. Just let me know if…yes, sorry, _when_ he turns up. Okay. Thank you. Bye.”

He let his hand with the phone drop, staring where it landed on the cushion. His thoughts traveled as they always did whenever he sat on this couch ever since that night.

It had been a week since, and life at the house hadn’t been the same. Well, for him at least. His housemates acted no differently. Even Edge had expertly pretended that their awkward exchange in the kitchen had never happened. Maybe he even convinced himself that it hadn’t. Either way, Papyrus was grateful. But while Edge could continue as if nothing had happened, Papyrus couldn’t.

Red popped in, heading for the kitchen. He glanced at the phone in Papyrus hand. “No luck?”

Papyrus shrugged. “Not yet.”

Red mirrored his shrug and said nothing else. He carried the air of someone who cared but was too lazy to actually do anything about it. Papyrus watched him with more interest than he should have. He hadn’t been able to look at either of the brothers the same way again. It had gotten to the point where he simply avoided them for the past week. Maybe Red thought he wanted some space and was giving it to him. It would have been something he’d do.

“So...about that blowjob?”

The words slipped out almost on their own volition. Papyrus’ soul began to race, not sure how Red would react, but Papyrus’ face slipped into its usual easy going smile.

Red stopped at the kitchen door, pausing for only a fraction of a second before he turned around, an almost identical smirk on his face as he arched an eye socket. “You sure, sweetheart? I’m not cheap.”

Papyrus’ grin only grew and he wondered if he had lost his mind. “How much?”

Red’s expression didn’t change, but there was an intensity in his gaze that made him nervous, as if Red was studying him, trying to figure him out.

Red answered without missing a beat. “5000G.”

“Put it on my tab,” Papyrus said, wondering when did he become so damn smooth.

“Hah! Good one!”     

Red approached him, pressing a knee on the couch between Papyrus’ legs as he leaned in close. Papyrus’ soul hammered away in his chest, almost jumping to his throat, but somehow he managed to keep his smile, keep his gaze even. Up close, the differences were more noticeable. Red had dark red residue around his eyes and his face was littered in tiny scars and old scrapes besides the deeper crack just above the gold tooth. Papyrus wanted to ask him how he got it, but now didn’t seem the right time.

Inside, he was screaming.

But Red _had_ to be bluffing.

Red looked him over in a way that made him shiver, pressing in. His demeanor had changed, something more fluid and seductive in his posture as he rested each hand on the back of the couch just above Papyrus’ shoulders.

“How about…an exchange?”

“Oh?” Papyrus was amazed at how steady his voice was, by the blatant interest in its tone. “What did you have in mind?”

“How about we take this to the bedroom,” Red said softly, his intention clear. “…and I’ll tell you.”

Still possessed by an insanity he couldn’t name, Papyrus leaned close for a moment, their mouths nearly touching, before slumping back against the couch, looking away as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. “Maybe another time.”

If Red had been disappointed, he hid it well. His grin widened and there was a playful spark in his eyes, like someone ambitious presented with a challenge, before he easily slipped off the couch with a shrug. "You don't know what you're missing out on, sweets."

Papyrus lit the cigarette and took a drag to distract himself and keep himself from blushing since he knew exactly what he was missing out on. He’d seen what that mouth could do. He couldn't stop thinking about it since that night.

"Also my bro's going to kill you if you smoke inside the house," Red added. "Just fyi. Nice knowing ya!"

Changing his mind about the kitchen, the shorter skeleton teleported away to Stars know where. Maybe to get something at Grillby’s instead. Or maybe, Papyrus’ ego suggested, he needed to take care of a certain situation in his shorts. Either way, he was gone, leaving Papyrus to his thoughts. He took another drag when he realized…

…Red had a point.

Edge would murder him in cold blood if there was even a hint of smoke on the furniture.

Papyrus waited a minute longer, taking one more drag before pushing himself to his feet. Entering the kitchen, he sat on the counter against the open window. Letting the smoke float outside, he started to think.

His brother...wasn't coming back.

Papyrus had to come to terms with this new reality sooner or later.

Or he could keep fighting it.

Make himself miserable....well, **_more_** miserable.

What kind of life will that lead to?

This wasn't his world. Hell, the details that remained of his original universe were changing every day, unrecognizable. Even he didn't feel like himself anymore. And honestly, without Sans, was he himself? Could the Papyrus that existed before the shift exist in the world after? How much was he defined by his brother’s constant, shining presence? He wasn’t exactly alone either, and at least one of his new companions knew him better than he knew himself.

This was a new world.

He could be a new monster.

"URG! I WISH YOU'D NOT DO THAT INSIDE!" Edge said the moment he stepped into the kitchen. "OR AT ALL."

Papyrus watched him for a moment, taking in the cracked eye, tall frame and arrogant glare pointed in his direction, and smiled. He chucked the rest of his cigarette out the window.  "Sorry. My bad....Papyrus."

Edge blinked and Papyrus could practically see the question marks popping above his skull. He looked so confused. It was adorable.

"I was just thinking," he said. "If we're going to live together like this, we should figure out what we're going to call each other. Or eventually, we're going to get mixed up."

Edge continued to eye him warily. "...I suppose. But don't think for a moment I'm going to take on some silly nickname you can possibly come up with.  If anything, I'll-"

"No," Papyrus said, cutting him off. He jumped down from the counter. "You are Papyrus."

Edge continued to stare at him as Papyrus walked up to him, closing in on his personal space. Edge didn’t take even a single step back. He stared him down with open curiosity, bewilderment and a hint of concern, as well as, by proxy of not moving away, an unspoken trust.

How touching.

"Think you can come up with a good name for me?" Papyrus asked, lowering his voice. He placed a hand on his double’s hip, thumb brushing against its curve.

He was close enough to hear Edge swallow, even as he fought to keep his composure. So despite all his bravado and experience, this version of himself still got flustered easily when directly hit on by someone not his brother. Interesting.

"Are you sure?" Edge asked, ruining the fun a little. He was taking it too seriously, but…it was cute.

Any expression that wasn’t haughty arrogance looked adorable on him.

Papyrus wondered how narcissistic he had to be to feel that way, to be turned on by his own copy. “Yeah. Let’s face it, this place is more yours and your brother’s than mine. So, I’ll play along. I’ll be whoever you want me to be.”

His declaration earned him a scowl as his double folded his arms across his broad chest. “Hmph. You’re just too lazy to think of anything yourself and want us to do all the work, that’s all!”

Papyrus grinned. “Maybe.”

Edge narrowed his eyes at him, before slipping away from his touch, reaching to open a cabinet. “HAVE YOU EATEN YET? OR EVEN LEFT THIS HOUSE AT ALL TODAY?!”

“Eh. Not really.”

“HMPH. HOW ABOUT YOU GET MOVING AND HELP ME MAKE LUNCH, THEN YOU CAN HELP ME WITH MY TRAPS!”

It wasn’t a yes. It wasn’t a no. It was a, “we’ll discuss this later.”

Fine. He’d humor him. He’d make this work.

Papyrus could do this.

 

 

He had to.

 

 

*******

 

 

It was hard, at first.

The first time he called Red by his real name he almost lost his nerve. Red stared at him like it was the first time he had seen him, out in the snow by the sentry station. A familiar stranger.

The reaction reassured him. It made things easier, not to mention it was amusing to see the usually collected skeleton taken so off guard.  

He needed a RESET. This was as good as one.

Well, no, not as good. But he’d take it.

At least taking on the name ‘Honey’ was much easier. Sans’ idea, of course. It was cute. It fit the new monster he wanted to be. Sweet, playful, addicting. Distracting.

Time went on.

The three of them settled into their new lives together and it became…fine. Okay.

Bearable.  

Until…

"Hey, Honey," Sans murmured, body pressed against his slump form on the couch. "How about we ditch this joint and head to Grillby's, huh? It's pretty wild right now. I'll even buy you a drink."

Honey groaned softly against the cushion. He had been sitting upright at some point earlier in the day, but as the television went on and on about The Event's anniversary, he found himself sinking further into its embrace. He hoped by the end of the night he'd be completely assimilated.

Sans was practically laying on top of him and Honey knew he was doing it on purpose, trying to get him flustered. They have been flirting non-stop for nearly a year now, but he never took it any further, never accepted any of Sans’ offers. Even now, Honey was more tempted to toss him to the floor than try to be flirty.

"...Maybe another time."

Sans sighed. "Sometimes I wish you were more my brother's copy than mine."

 _And I wish you were more like mine’s_ , Honey thought and quickly banished the thought away, like swatting a fly. He had managed to avoid thinking about his Sans for the better part of the year. He even told Alphys to only call him if she found something.

She hadn't called him since.

Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Didn't help that his housemate shared his brother’s looks, but there was nothing to be done about that.

Besides flirting, of course.

Sans was least like his brother when he was being a horny little bastard and Honey relished in it, teased and flirted constantly to bring it out. This day, however, he just wasn’t feeling it.

A National Celebration?  

What was there to celebrate?

He felt Sans' weight lift as the smaller skeleton go to his feet. He turned off the television ( _Mettaton was doing a show with DJ Napstablook, complete with strippers and motorcycles with flame throwers to chase around unlucky volunteers_ ) and faced him, smirk gone.

Without the television on, the house was dark and quiet save for the distant sounds of revelry down the street.

“If you ever change your mind, you know where I'll be," he said in an unusually somber way. "Ya gotta ligthen up, sweets. Otherwise... Eh, what do I care?"

Honey lifted his head to watch him leave and realized...he wasn't going to move on until he actually moved on. Wasn’t this what he was trying to avoid? When had he slipped back into this self-pitying funk? Besides…

He could use a drink.

“Wait.”

A small grin tugged at the corner of Sans' mouth as Honey peeled himself off the cushions. "Changed your mind?"

"Yup," Honey said, getting to his feet, burying his hands into his pockets. "You’re still buying.”

Sans laughed and opened the door for him. “After you, sweetheart.”

With a shrug, Honey slipped out into the cold, bitter wind, his goal to drink himself to oblivion. Maybe some flirting. Maybe he’ll even say yes this time. Why not?

 

 

What's the worst that could happen?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My NSFW 18+ Undertail Tumblr](https://mistressofundertail.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love comments, reactions, asks, constructive criticism, etc.
> 
> Don't be shy. I don't bite. <3


End file.
